


First Day of the Rest of My Life (我余生的第一天)

by asqueeze



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brotherly Love, I'm sorry William Stryker, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!alex, Slow To Update, What Have I Done, alpha!Scott, big brother alex, 我恨ao3中文计数
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asqueeze/pseuds/asqueeze
Summary: 天启之后，末世之前，人类对变种人的恐惧从未消减。在重启七十年代变种人终极武器计划的同时，另一项实验也在秘密地展开。与此同时，斯科特在失去至亲的痛苦之下成长，成为了一个优秀的X战警。但他不知道，他的哥哥亚历克斯在爆炸中幸存了下来，却下落不明。





	First Day of the Rest of My Life (我余生的第一天)

他没有感到痛苦。钢筋捅穿了他的胸口，温暖的血涌出来，染红了他因战斗而破烂的制服，黏糊糊的。他的大脑好像失去了思考能力，五官和四肢也罢工了，所有能感受到的只有死亡。无数生命在痛苦中哀嚎，这些声音来自他的变种人同伴，他们曾一起战斗过，现在也将死在一起。真奇怪，他明明不是个心灵感应者，可他的确听到了。这些声音蚁虫般沿着他的脊背向上爬，再一点点啃噬他的皮肤，进入到他的五脏六腑，他崩溃了。

 

“镇静剂的效果很好，819号实验品已经停止反抗。”

 

“醒了？很高兴见到你，819，或者我应该叫你——亚历克斯？”

亚历克斯似乎是刚从噩梦中惊醒，还没来得及喘气，就立刻警觉起来。他环视了一圈四周。房间的三面是纯白色的墙壁，一面是透明的玻璃墙，没有窗，所有的空气由角落里一个狭小的通风口输送。他能够透过玻璃墙看到来来往往的人，穿着白大褂，一种特制的口罩遮住了他们脸上的表情。治疗的仪器散落了一地，像是被人蓄意破坏过，塑料的仪器还散发着被某种能量烧焦后怪异的臭味，让人只觉得恶心。另外三面墙上是大大小小的电子屏幕，这让他想起X学院地下的治疗室，十分相似却又截然不同。

“你是谁？你们对我做了什么？”

   “你的问题似乎有点多，我的朋友。”男人示意亚历克斯从病床上下来，跟着他离开这个房间，“我是威廉·史崔克，你可以叫我威廉。正如我刚才所说的，我们是朋友。这里的工作人员都是普通人类，但他们都是你的变种同伴的战友。”

“这里发生了什么？我是说，地上凌乱的东西是怎么回事？”手臂上的伤口带来的疼痛感告诉亚历克斯这不是在做梦，但如果有人闯入过这里，把这个房间搞得一团糟，自己这么可能还会安然无恙地醒过来？亚历克斯的头脑昏昏涨涨，想不明白。

“不久之前有位病人情绪不稳定，失手打翻了这些东西。不过不用担心，我们已经控制住他了，马上会有工作人员来处理这片狼藉的。”

他们穿过狭长的走廊，明亮的灯光对于一个刚从昏迷中醒来的人来说实在有些太过刺眼。走廊两边是大大小小的房间，有些房间玻璃幕墙的内侧被一层窗帘遮住了，除了偶尔发出的机器的电流噪音，很难辨别出里面正在进行着什么。四处所有可读取的文字都是些意味不明的代号和数字编号——就像亚历克斯脖子上戴着的颈圈显示的编号，819。

“这是什么？”亚历克斯拉了拉他的颈圈，劣质皮革和金属的质感让他很不舒服。

“它能够抑制你的变种能力，当然也会在你神志不清，想要反抗的时候让你进入昏迷的状态。不过小心，它暂时还是个雏形，各方面参数还在测试当中，而你，是我们第一个佩戴它的变种人。”威廉举起手中的小遥控器在亚历克斯眼前晃了晃，脸上带着得逞的笑。

亚历克斯伸长手臂，用力握紧拳头，可直到他满头大汗、手臂上的青筋根根爆出也没有出现他引以为傲的红色冲击波。他突然全都明白了，也开始有些慌了，这些人将他关押在这个陌生的地方，消除他的变种能力，让他难以反抗。不管出于什么原因，不管他们是敌是友，他一开始就不应该盲目相信这个该死的史崔克的一面之词。

史崔克无视了亚历克斯紧张的动作，故意干咳了两声。“看来它起作用了，不是吗？”

“从头到尾你一直都在撒谎。你不是我的朋友，史崔克。”

“是吗？不过我倒是有一个好消息带给你。”史崔克停在一间实验室的玻璃墙前，“你马上可以摆脱脖子上的颈圈了。看到了吗，他们研制的药剂将来能够完全消除你们的变种能力，只要你愿意成为我们的接种对象。”

“没有人会想成为什么该死的接种对象。”

“你会的。”

史崔克将手搭在亚历克斯颈部上方裸露的地方，立刻被亚历克斯一个反手控制住。亚历克斯把他摁在地上，朝着他的脸上狠狠地揍了两拳。史崔克却趁势钳制住亚历克斯的手腕，后者因为刚从昏迷中醒来不久而很快没了力气。

“四号区域请求支援！819号实验品出现情绪波动，立刻需要治疗！”

广播里的声音响起的同时，整个走廊里红色的警报灯闪了起来。亚历克斯看见眼前的人不满地谩骂了一句什么，随即一股强劲而又熟悉的电流穿透了他的身体，他摔倒在地上，随着电流的频率抽搐。失去意识的最后一秒，他清楚地听见有人在叫他的名字。

 

“亚历克斯？你就是那个亚历克斯？”棕色头发的小男孩从门背后钻出来，瞪着大大的眼睛看着他。亚历克斯有些疑惑，他从越南前线回到家里，本以为开门的会是父亲或者母亲之类的，却是这个陌生的男孩。他听见男孩臭着脸抱怨为什么门外的人是他而不是来送刚才订的披萨的时候，就决定开始讨厌他。直到他们的父母出来解围，告诉他这是他的弟弟斯科特，亚历克斯才仔细打量了一下这个臭小子——他的个头才刚到亚历克斯的腰上，深色的头发短短的，乱蓬蓬地耷拉在脑袋上。

为了不让他们的初次相逢显得那么糟糕，亚历克斯蹲下去抱了抱斯科特。突然一声巨响打断了他们的拥抱，噪音包裹住他，刺眼的红色射线填充了他的视线。慌乱之中亚历克斯发现他怀里的斯科特不见了，取而代之的是尘霭弥漫的空气和焦黑色的废土。他听见身后的炮弹声和士兵逼近的声音，重新开始奔跑起来，脚下横七竖八的是尸体，有的面孔仍然能够辨认出来。之前的战役中，他想方设法隐瞒自己变种人的身份，拿起威力远不及他自身能力的枪支作为武器，勇敢地冲在部队最前面。后来有一次他和他曾经的战友被敌方的士兵包围，绝望中亚历克斯用他的冲击波击退了敌人，却在营地被他曾拼死保护的人围堵在墙角，质问他为什么要隐瞒身份。亚历克斯被这些人告发了，他本以为可以就此逃离战场，却不知道自己面临着另一场更加残酷的战争。

 

“819号实验品情绪稳定，身体机能恢复良好，进入第二阶段治疗。”

 

“醒了，亚历克斯？”

亚历克斯眯了眯眼，这里的平静和刚才梦境中的嘈杂相去甚远，很难立即适应。他环顾一圈四周。不知道为什么，总觉得这个地方十分熟悉，三面纯白色的墙壁，一面透明的玻璃墙，没有窗，明明是从没来过的地方，却好像已经在这里待了很久了，如果有面镜子，他就能依靠头发的长度算出他昏睡的时间。

“史崔克？我知道你的名字。”

名叫史崔克的男人脸上的笑容立刻消失了。“你知道我的名字？”

“我只是……知道。我好像在哪里见过你，你知道吧？有的时候你总会莫名其妙地觉得一个陌生人很熟悉。”

史崔克松了口气，在一块电子屏幕上记录了些什么。“你还记得些别的吗，亚历克斯？”

“我不知道，这很重要吗？”亚历克斯从病床上下来，在这个诡异的房间里转了一圈，“奇怪，我怎么总觉得这个房间本来应该是乱糟糟的，有人来整理过吗？”

“你记错了，这里一直都是这样。”史崔克带着他穿过走廊，从亚历克斯的视角没法看清楚他脸上是什么表情，“你在昏迷的时候做了什么梦吗？”

“有，不过只是些无关紧要的回忆罢了。”亚历克斯回想起刚才的梦境，那是一段他从来不愿提起却总是梦到的经历。之前的十多年里他一次次惊醒又一次次告诉自己一切都会好的，只是这次似乎哪里有些不同，可他说不出来。

“那也可以是很重要的，我是说，你说的每一个字都有可能会帮助到我们。”

“帮助你们？我凭什么帮助你们？你到底是谁，史崔克？我的主治医生？我想我看起来不像有病。”

“别一副疑神疑鬼的样子，你需要我的帮助——我是说，我们是可以互相帮助的。”

“我的直觉告诉我不应该相信你。”

史崔克没有理会亚历克斯，只是带着他一直往前走。走廊两边是大大小小的房间，与刚才亚历克斯的房间不同的是，它们玻璃幕墙的内侧全都被一层窗帘遮住了，在外面的人根本没法辨别出里面正在进行着什么。

“这是什么？”

“只是一个普通的颈圈，用于给这里的工作人员确认你的身份。看到了吗，这上面是你的编号，819。”

“你要带我去哪？”亚历克斯有些紧张起来，他不太相信这个叫史崔克的人。这个地方和他曾熟识的任何一个地方都太不一样了，导致他甚至开始怀疑这是不是另一个荒谬的梦境。

“万磁王，我想你应该认识他？”

“我们曾经是朋友……和敌人。为什么你要问他？”

“那你应该知道他曾在这里住过一段时间。”史崔克停在一扇特制的门前，“自己进去看看吧。”

亚历克斯打开门，堆积的灰尘随着流动的空气全都扑到他的脸上，呛得他喘不过气。“我猜它至少有十年没有被人打开过了。”

灰尘散去，灯光渐渐照亮了整个房间。一圈老旧的玻璃柜跃入眼帘，好像这是个被废弃的博物馆什么的地方。直到看清里面陈列的展品，亚历克斯吸了口气。二十年前的记忆重新涌进了他的脑海，他们曾经称自己为X战警，肖恩、汉克、瑞雯、查尔斯……他们一起训练，开没礼貌的玩笑，还在古巴的沙滩上搞定了一次导弹危机，那件制服——

“我知道你要说什么，是假的。你知道的，真的那件早就被烧得不像样子了。”史崔克凑在亚历克斯耳边干笑了两声，“再悄悄告诉你一件事，你朋友万磁王的头盔也是假的。当然，曾经确实有一个真品乖乖地呆在这儿，可惜你的朋友离开这里的时候顺便带走了它。”

“但有一样东西可是做不出冒牌货的！”亚历克斯朝他大吼大叫，愤怒和对未知的恐惧侵占了他。他还记得那对美丽的翅膀，透明的鳞片在灯光下闪烁出奇异的光泽，独特而又迷人。“你们对她做了什么？又要对我做什么？”

“放轻松点，我差点忘了她也是你的朋友呢。”史崔克双手抱臂，经过上一次颈圈测试的成功，他不再担心亚历克斯会突然攻击他了，尽管亚历克斯不知道。

“她曾是我的朋友，很久之前。”亚历克斯冷静下来，他很清楚冲动带来的会是什么后果。

“很久之前？有多久，久到你的亲爱的弟弟斯科特还没成为一个X战警，甚至还没出生？”

“如果你敢对斯科特下手，我绝对不会饶了你！”听到这个名字，亚历克斯没法再抑制住他心中的怒火。史崔克回过头，挡住了亚历克斯差点砸上来的拳头。“嘿，悠着点小子，别想再来这一套。看来我没错，拯救过世界的冲击波也有他的弱点——他弱小的无辜的可怜的小弟弟。不过在我面前你也没必要做这些小动作，亚历克斯，你的能力轻而易举就可以杀死我。”

“我不会杀你。”亚历克斯试图让自己安静，争取和他谈判的机会，“我们做个交易。饶你一条命，你放我走，然后离我们远一点——特别是斯科特。”

“我猜你首先要有和我做这个交易的资本。”史崔克摇了摇头，打开双臂朝着亚历克斯，“不如现在就来看看你能不能杀死我。”

亚历克斯握紧拳头，用力像以前那样转了两圈，但他失败了。他看向史崔克，后者微笑着将手中的遥控器晃了晃，按下一个按钮。一股熟悉的电流从脖子上的的颈圈传来，虽然不够强烈到让人昏迷，但足以限制一切他的行动。亚历克斯双腿一软摔倒在地上，拼命挣扎，想要摆脱控制，直到史崔克再次按动按钮让电流停下，亚历克斯也费了一会儿在电流的余波中缓过来，毫无防备地瘫坐在这个被玻璃展柜包围的房间里。

“没了能力你是谁？亚历克斯？冲击波？镭射眼的哥哥？还是某个十几年前从战场屁滚尿流溜回家的逃兵？你什么也不是。”史崔克收起他一贯的那副令人作呕的笑容，瞪着眼睛对着亚历克斯说，“别忘了当年谁是你的长官，是谁想把你们这些怪胎从战场上救下来，从去一个安全的地方的。”

“安全的地方？”亚历克斯喘着粗气，他想起来了，十几年前亚历克斯曾由史崔克率领着在越南的战场上出生入死，也是他背叛了他，“瑞雯把我们救出来，送去的地方才叫安全的地方。而你，你是想把我们像什么十恶不赦的怪物一样打包囚禁起来，满足你们的私欲。”

“她只是和我们观念不同。”史崔克没有再看着亚历克斯。他绕着房间走了一圈，把他们当年从这些变种人身上搜刮到的战利品一件件欣赏过来，“我想你肯定觉得X学院也是安全的地方。”

亚历克斯低下头，努力地回忆起他对那座大房子最后的记忆。“但我……但我毁了它。”

“没错，它在你的变种同伴强大的能力下已经被重建了。它已经不是你所记得的那座房子了，所有人都把你忘了，包括你亲爱的弟弟。还记得你是怎么到这里来的吗？”

亚历克斯没有说话。

“看来我得帮你复习一下。你炸掉学校后，万磁王的儿子——同样是个变种人，他把所有人都救了出来，除了你。你的弟弟跟同学溜出学校找乐子，根本不关心你的生死。直到他回到学校，也没在废墟里寻找你，而是选择去救一群刚认识不到一天的陌生人。他们抛弃了你，然后忘记了你。你对他们来说只不过是个差点炸死所有人的灾星。”史崔克回过头，双眼直视着亚历克斯，“而我们，我们的人在废墟里找到了你。你的能力很强大，远不止你看到的这些。它帮助你吸收了一部分爆炸的能量，虽然你昏迷了很久，却幸运地躲过了这次劫难。”

“滚！”亚历克斯嘲史崔克吼叫，“他们不可能这么想。斯科特的选择是对的，他们比我更加危险。”

“不，你根本不知道你面临着什么。”史崔克像是在嘲笑他，“你现在很难相信我们，我明白。不如我们再做个交易。你留下帮助我们，我们就不去找这个学校的人的麻烦——包括你的弟弟镭射眼。”

“我要帮你们做什么？背叛我的朋友？”亚历克斯叹了口气，他没有理由完全相信史崔克所说的话，但更加没有理由去怀疑。被困在这里这么久，如果教授曾试图使用主脑寻找他，他也许早就能够离开这个鬼地方了。至于斯科特——亚历克斯尽量让自己不去想他。史崔克说得对，他们已经掌握了他的弱点，而他现在所能做的，就是暂时妥协，再伺机脱身。

史崔克没有说话。

“好吧，只要你们不伤害——”亚历克斯还没说完，就被一个黑色的头套蒙蔽了视线。惊慌地挣扎中颈部的电流再次传来，他感觉到有人撩起他的手臂，把冰冷的针头扎进他的血管，将药剂推挤进去。

“819号实验品注射完毕。”


End file.
